To Revolutionize............ Tenchi?!
by Sailor Star Keeper
Summary: A Tenchi/Utena crossover. The tenchi characters have been sent to Ohtori Academy, of where they had signed up for school. Along with their uniforms, they received rose signets. There's also a new student council member... who has some connection with Toug
1. The New Kids

AN: My first attempt at an utena fic... my first attempt at a tenchi fic as well. Much to my dismay, I do not own the tenchi characters, nor do i own the utena characters. I do own myself.. although it sounds weird, because you can't own people... erm.. how 'bout this. I DO own the character that is made after me. This takes place sometime in the middle of the black rose saga... aws i have not seen it, but Shiori will be in it sometime. Kanae is rarely mentioned in it, but that's better than not having her in it at all. Well. Enjoy.  
  
To Revolutionize. . . . Tenchi?  
Eps. 1: The New Students  
  
Nanami complained on end to her trio. "It's not fair! Someone like me from the middle school, having to show an elementry grade new kid around!"  
  
"That's right, Miss Nanami shouldn't have to do such a thing!" Keiko agreed. Right after Nanami's trio confirmed how it was stupid to make Nanami do such a thing, a light blue haired young girl walked up and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Miss Nanami Kiryuu? Hi! I'm Sasami." She greeted. Nanami frowned, too innocent of a little girl. At that thought, a small 'reow' echoed from the girl's shoulder. "Oh! And this is Ryo-ohki." Sasami adds. Nanami turned a freakish, ghastly color white. Staring innocently up at Nanami from Sasami's shoulder was something of a cross between a rabbit and a cat.  
  
In another part of the school, Miki was busy studying when he received the message to show a new upperclassman around campus. Not too long later, a young man with short black hair met up with Miki. "Hello, I'm Tenchi Masaki."  
  
Miki smiled softly. "Nice to meet you, Tenchi-senpei, I'm Miki Kaoru."  
  
Juri walks up behind Miki. "I couldn't find you anywhere. It surprises me to see you with an upper classman." She states softly. She then leans down so she's at Miki's height. "It seems we should've all received a new letter from 'End of the World'. Meet us up in the student council area later." She adds, so only Miki can hear her. Tenchi glanced at Juri oddly as she spoke softly to Miki.  
  
Juri stood at her full height once more. "So, Miki, wo is he, and what grade is he in?" showing only boredom in the question, as she didn't necessarily have any intrest in the new kid at all.  
  
"He's Tenchi Masaki, and he's in your grade Miss Juri." Miki responded.  
  
Juri smiled somewhat and nodded. Her eyes, though, fell upon the rose seal ring Tenchi wore. "Juri Arisugawa. If you don't mind, I should be going now." And with that, she strode off, her thoughts buzzing with curiosity of why the new kid had a rose seal.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Utena sighed heavily. "It's already enough with Himemiya following me almost everywhere. But now I have the added pressure of showing this Ryoko girl around.." she confessed to Wakaba.  
  
"You think you've got it bad, Utena. I have to show this girl named Mihoshi around. I heard from her room mate that she's ditzy and hyper." Wakaba sighs.  
  
A blonde haired girl with the school's fuku on walked into the room, followed by a roughly blue haired girl.  
  
Utena stared at them, then let out another sigh. "I'm Utena Tenjou."  
  
"And I'm Wakaba Shinohara."  
  
"Oh goody! It was the right classroom! I told you so, Ryoko-san!" the blonde squeeled with joy. "I'm Mihoshi and that's Ryoko."  
  
The space pirate glared as Mihoshi was greeting the two students.  
  
"Oh great. I get miss grumpy." Utena mutters.  
  
"Trade ya." Wakaba offers.  
  
"No thanks." Utena smiles and gets out of her seat, Wakaba trailing behind her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Keiko helped keep Nanami standing up. "Miss Nanami, this one doesn't seem to hate you." She whispered comfortingly.  
  
"That's how they all look at first." Nanami responded quietly.  
  
"Is she alright?" Sasami asks curiously.  
  
Aiko and Yuuko nodded. "She should be fine." Aiko responded.  
  
~*~Later on in the day~*~  
  
"If it cannot break out of it's shell, the chick will die without being born. We are the chick. The world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without truly being born. Smash the world's shell!" Touga stated. (hint: they're going up the elevator. . . -_-)  
  
"For the revolution of the world." Juri, Miki, & Touga say at the same time. (need I truly explain it?)  
  
"So, we've all gotten our most recent letters from End of the World?" Juri asks.  
  
"Hai. There are many new students this term. Tenchi Masaki. Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Sasami. As well as a Miss Washu for a new teacher. And. . ." Touga starts.  
  
"Hai, I know. I've had the duty of showing Tenchi around." Miki states.  
  
"Sometimes I seriously doubt Kyouichi is even getting these letters." Juri sighs.  
  
"You didn't allow me to say the other new student's name." Touga mutters.  
  
"For the revolution of the world." A feminine voice states from near the elevator.  
  
"All the letters but mine were the same. Mine also told of a new student council member, Kathryn." Touga announces, a smug smile on his face.  
  
The sandy haired High School freshman waved politely, her golden highlights glinting in the sun. "Hello." Her voice was soft and barely audible from the distance she was from them. Her lips were a shining pink. She wore a uniform much like Juri's with the exception of it being purple where it'd be pink on Juri. She had whispy bangs that perfectly matched her layered in, in which part of the right side was held back by a colorful bobby pin.  
  
"Why weren't we informed of this?" Miki asks curiously.  
  
Touga looked as if he were about to say something, but the newcomer spoke first.  
  
"I was told that only Mr. Kiryuu would be informed of me entering the council until he decided to tell you." She began walking toward them. "Of which has just happened."  
  
"The new students I had mentioned earlier had emitted the power of a duelist. So, along with their uniforms, I was told they each received a rose sigent." Touga interrupted.  
  
Kathryn looks at him as if he had just released a deadly plague. "They don't even know what it is, so why give it to them?"  
  
"I'm not the one who send the uniforms to the new students." Touga replies. "That would be the Dean. If you have a problem with something, you go to him."  
  
Juri smirks at the small quarrel.  
  
Kathryn lifts her head in mock pride. "Fine then, I will."  
  
"Miss Kathryn! Are you sure?" Miki exclaims.  
  
"He's the dean, besides, I'm strong willed." Kathryn laughs. Before Miki could argue, the freshman exited the area and made her way to the forest arena. She wasn't going to see the Dean just yet.  
  
Juri snickered. "She's as good as screwed now. Too bad I didn't get to know her when she had a chance of being sane."  
  
Miki looked completely bewildered as well as worried, while Touga was mentally cursing himself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Have you heard the news?" A-ko chants.  
  
"Oh dear girl, what do you know?" B-ko asks.  
  
"The new student council member has challenged Utena to a duel!" A-ko responds.  
  
"Oh my! Whatever is her motive?" B-ko gasps.  
  
"She's jealous of the attention one of the boys gives our brave prince."  
  
"She must be careful."  
  
"Do you know which boy this is?"  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know who he is?" the two chanted together.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ryoko stared at the large stone flower in front of herself, a single handle was placed on it. "Wonder what's in there." Ryoko tugged on the handle, beginning to become aggrivated, she kept one hand on the handle and was about to blast it when a cold drop of water hit the ring she received with her uniform. As the flower door rose up, she found a case of stairs and floated up them. "Well, how unexpected. . . ." The space pirate came to a halt at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Rose of the noble castle. Power of Dios that sleeps within me. Heed your master and come forth!"  
  
Ryoko's head tilted slightly. On one end of the arena stood the sandy haired freshman. On the other side stood Utena Tenjou, the girl of whom had showed her around. "Tenjou Utena-san?"  
  
"Grant me the power, to bring the world revolution!" Ryoko was amazed as Utena pulled a sword from the girls chest.  
  
"I'll prove to him that I'm the one who's meant to revolutionize te world. And for that, I must win the Rose Bride!" Kathryn held her fencing sword towards Utena. She wore a purple rose in her breast pocket and Utena wore a white rose in her breast pocket.  
  
Utena lunged toward Kathryn, her sword aiming for the rose. Kathryn easily flipped over Utena, of whom turned around quickly, barely avoiding getting her rose cut off.  
  
"So you're battling for Himemiya?" Utena asks. The two swords were at equal strengths as sparks flew between them.  
  
"He loves you, Utena-san! He thinks there' something special about you, and I want to take that away." Kathryn held the burning tears back. Her face was full of anger and depression as she knocked Utena to the ground.  
  
Anthy gasped as Utena fell to the ground loudly. Kathryn stamped her foot close to Utena's face and giggled as the girl flinched.  
  
Utena brought her sword up quickly to meet Kathryn's sword in front of her chest. The swords grinded together, yet again causing sparks to fly. Using this small void in the battle to her advantage, Utena sprang up. 'This girl is only fighting for Himemiya because she is jealous of the attention Touga gives me.' Utena thought to herself sadly.  
  
On a perch, not too far from the arena, Touga sat watching the duel through binoculars. "Both are good."  
  
Utena backed up a few feet as Kathryn took a small rest.  
  
"Let's finish this!" Kathryn screams. She begins to charge towards Utena, Utena following in action. The two duelists met and passed each other. Kathryn collapsing to the ground. The purple petals lingering in front of her face, then finally blowing away.  
  
Touga lifted the binoculars from his eyes slowly, his mouth open in slight awe.  
  
Utena cautiously made her way over to the year older girl. "Senpei. . ."  
  
Kathryn was shaking violently. "You won. Happy prince?"  
  
"If it's any consolation, you're one of the best duelists I've fought."  
  
Kathryn picked herself up. Ryoko was clapping. "Oh wow. If I'd known there were duels like this at this school, I would've enrolled earlier!"  
  
Kathryn, Utena, & Anthy turned their heads to Ryoko. "Ryoko-san?" Utena choked.  
  
Kathryn lifted her head angrily. "Touga told me of her and the others. Supposedly they'd make great duelists, so Ohtori Akio sent along a rose signet with their uniforms."  
  
Utena only glanced momentarily at Kathryn, her gaze still fixed on Ryoko most of the time, though.  
  
"I won't lose next time." Kathryn adds, then walks off.  
  
Preview of next episode:  
  
Utena: This new student council member just won't give up.  
Anthy: Isn't that Miss Nanami with her?  
~picture of Kathryn, Nanami, and another girl talking. Keiko, Aiko, & Yuuko contributing in the conversation once in a while. All eating lunch~  
Anthy: She seems to be out to get you, Miss Utena.  
Utena: I feel almost sorry for her. . . . . Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena, "The Wilting Rose"  
Anthy: The absolute destiny apocalypse.  



	2. The Wilting Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena, nor do i own tenchi, as you know. I *do* however own myself...... And my brother and sister and my two friends! AHAHAHAHA! Okay what i meant is the characters that are modeled after them, i own. ^-^ Enjoy  
  
Eps. 2: The Wilting Rose  
  
Ryoko finished explaining the whole duel to Tenchi and the rest.  
  
"They were surprised to see you there?" Kiyone wondered.  
  
"What about what Miss Kathryn said? About us being 'marked as duellists'? I take it not everyone wears this ring, and that arena must have limited access." Ayeka stated.  
  
"Who knows. But, now that we wear this ring, and know partially about what's going on, we're caught up in this." Sasami mentions. The others turned to her, knowing she was right, but not having anything to say about it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dean,  
Of all the ridiculous things to do, you gave the weird newcomers a rose signet. I strongly believe they are not worthy. Contact me if you wish to discuss this in further detail.  
~Always~  
Kathryn  
  
The freshman set her pen down and placed the note in the Dean's box. Retreating back to her room for some silence, Kathryn sat at her desk and stared at the picture in front of herself longingly. Her hazel eyes wandered up to the vanity mirror.  
  
"RING! RING!"  
  
Kathryn jumped up in surprise as her lavender cell phone rang. She unfolded it and held it to her ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Quite a duel yesterday."  
Kathryn's eyes went wide. "Y-you were watching, Touga?"  
"Of course, Kathryn."  
"Uhmmmmmmmm. . . . . OH! That's the other line, bye." Kathryn clicked off her phone and folded it back up. She sat on the edge of her bed and stared out her window. A single lavender rose sat in the vase on her desk. A petal fell down from it softly. She allowed herself to stretch out on the bed. The bed had a light blue comforter and matching pillows. The head board was decorated with fake vines and the foot of the bed was decorated with artificial lavender roses. Around the bed was a drapery of beads, of which were currently drawn back.  
  
Kathryn was restless. She sat up, indian style, in the middle of her bed, hugging an extremely large, soft, brown teddy bear to herself. A gift from Touga, before he developed a crush on Utena. She was still attached to him and cursed herself quiet frequently for not being more like Utena, so he'd like her more. A knock was now heard at her door.  
  
"Come in. . . . . ." Kathryn called quietly.  
  
The door opened slowly and in walked Akio. His face seemed to be set in sympathy. He tossed the note she had written him in front of her.  
  
"Mind if I talk to you?" He asked softly.  
  
Kathryn looked up at him and gestured toward her desk chair. "Why'd you give them a rose signet."  
  
"They do not understand what is going on, therefore they won't get involved. But, just in case something should happen, where they would get involved, they would make good duellists." Akio responded. Ignoring her gesture for him to sit at the desk chair he took a seat behind Kathryn and gently pressed his cheek against hers. His hands now rested on her shoulders. "What's wrong? Why the long face?"  
  
Kathryn blushed slightly at his touch. "N-nothing."  
  
Akio turned the girl to face him, his nose at least an inch away from hers now. His eyes twinkled as he looked into her hazel eyes. "You can tell me, you know."  
  
Kathryn looked a bit frightened. She gave a small nod of her head. "H-hai I know. My boyfriend has developed too big of an interest in another girl, and now I think he thinks I'm just in the way." Her voice was softer than a whisper.  
  
Akio smiled. Softly he rubbed away her tears. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers softly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Miss Nanami, Miss Kathryn wishes to speak to you at lunch today." Yuuko stated.  
  
Nanami frowned softly. "What does she want?"  
  
"Revenge on Utena and Anthy, Miss Nanami, and she requests your help." Aiko responded.  
  
~*~Lunch~*~  
  
"And what is your plan, exactly?" Nanami asked.  
  
"Miss Nanami, I do not have much of a plan, yet. Demo, there is a ball this weekend, correct?" Kathryn responded.  
  
"Right. . . . ."  
  
"Well. . . . ."  
  
The two discussed a plan, Aiko, Keiko and Yuuko adding in from time to time. When lunch ended, both girls walked off looking smug.  
  
~*~After School~*~  
  
Kathryn sat in the shade of a tree, reading a book, of which her friend had recommended.  
  
"Sis?" two voices chided. A fifth grade, chocolate skinned boy and a third grade chocolate skinned girl stood in front of Kathryn.  
  
Kathryn looked up from her book and smiled. "Michael, Brittany." Her smile spread across her face as the boy sat on one side of her, and the girl on the other side.  
  
The boy, Michael, had short black hair, that would be curly if he let it grow out. His eyes were dark brown and he almost always smiled when around Kathryn. The girl, Brittany, hadlong straight black hair down to the middle of her back. She had whispy bangs and chocolate eyes the same as her brothers. A very lively young girl. Her half siblings, but they had always seemed full siblings to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kathryn asked softly, setting her book down.  
  
Both frowned. "You're sad, aren't you?" Brittany responded.  
  
"We can tell. Touga's been bothering you, hasn't he sis?" Michael added.  
  
Kathryn laughed lightly and rubbed Michael's head, both of them leaning onto her. "First love. Make sure yours lasts longer than mine." She gave both of them a kiss on the forehead. "Now, go home, I'll be there soon."  
  
The two children picked themselves up, a sly smile appeared on Michael's face. "Can Mitsuru come. . . ."  
  
Kathryn didn't let him finish his question. "Yes. Now go home." The two ran off in the direction towards their house. Kathryn picked her book back up and began reading it again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A girl with extremely long hair, down to the small of her back, continued talking with her friend. Her dark sandy brown hair was pulled into a loose braid, not out of the usual. The person she was talking to had dark brown, almost black, hair with bright gold streaks.  
  
"Have you seen Kathryn lately, Eva?" the girl with the gold streaked hair asked.  
  
The other girl shook her head. "No, I haven't. Think she's allright? Haven't seen much of her since Touga started liking that Utena girl." Her voice was soft and quiet, barely audible to the other girl she was talking to.  
  
The girl laughed. "She deserves it. I'll get Touga, she can have anyone but him." A small smile showed on her face, one that was rarely seen.  
  
"Charlotte. . . ." Eva scolded. "We're her friends."  
  
"Yes, we are. But we're also only human." Charlotte laughed.  
  
"Someone should slap Touga. He's too flirtatious for his own good. Besides, he's broken too many hearts." Eva replied. (AN: she said some of that to me when we were watching utena. . . ^_^ lol)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Utena, do you want something to eat?" Anthy called out.  
  
"Sure, Himemiya, just as long as it isn't shaved ice or curry." Utena responded. Her head was filled with thoughts from the previous duel, and it did her no good as she tried to work on her homework.   
  
"Here, Miss Utena, try some of this." Anthy said as she placed a bowl of some type of soup in front of Utena.  
  
"What is it?" Utena asked before taking a bite.  
  
"Potato soup, Miss Utena." Anthy smiled.  
  
Utena took a bite of the soup cautiously. "Hey, Himemiya, this is good."  
  
"Arigatou, Miss Utena. Miss Utena, are you going to the ball this weekend?"  
  
"Against my will, I am. Wakaba's making me go. You can come too, Himemiya."  
  
"Arigatou, Miss Utena."  
  
ChuChu nibbled one one of the potatoes Utena had placed in front of him, after he gave her a helpless begging look. "Chuuuuu. . . . Chu."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Dinner's ready, Michael, Brittany!" Kathryn called out. Eva was busy setting the table and Charlotte was busy helping her prepare the food.  
  
Michael and Brittany scurried to the table.  
  
"How come they get to eat here, and none of our friends can?" Michael whined.  
  
Kathryn let out a sigh. "Maybe because none of your friends live here? Eva and Charlotte live here, as requested. I met up with the Dean earlier."  
  
Eva laughed quietly. "I sure do hope you don't get in trouble for persuading him to let us live here."  
  
"I'm on the student council. We make the dorm assignments anyways." Kathryn smiled and set out the potato salad and burgers. Charlotte brought out a platter of french fries.  
  
"An american dinner, for american students." Charlotte laughed.  
  
"All these platters and stuff makes this simple finger food dinner look like an expensive one." Brittany giggled.  
  
Kathryn and Charlotte took a seat. "Enough. Let's eat, I'm starved." Kathryn tells them.  
  
~*~On the Night of the Ball~*~  
  
Charlotte walked out of her room in a long, form fitting blue dress. A large black bow was set one the front and a large navy blue bow was in the back, causing her dress to be identical to that of Nanami's, with the exception of different colors.  
  
Eva walked out of her room, her long wavy hair let down with a few braids at the top. She wore a long purple ballgown, pretty much simple. "Where's Kat?"  
  
"She already left. Michael, Brittany, don't wreck the place while we're gone." Charlotte lead Eva out the door and they made their way to the ball.  
  
~*~Ballroom~*~  
  
Kathryn and Nanami were standing with Touga on one of the balconies.  
  
"So, Kathryn, are you going to duel Tenjou Utena again sometime in the near future?" Touga asked.  
  
Kathryn frowned, as did Nanami. "Of course. And if I lose again, I shall find another to fight for me."  
  
"I'd gladly fight in her place." Nanami stated suddenly.  
  
"As would my brother, sister, and two friends. Nanami-san, I appreciate your kindness." Kathryn sighed. The three walked off the balcony together, Nanami on one side of Touga, Kathryn on the other.  
  
Ryoko was wearing a somewhat revealing dress and was tugging on one of Tenchi's arms, while Ayeka had hold of his other arm.  
  
"Ryoko, Miss Ayeka, stop please." Tenchi begged.  
  
Ryoko tugged on him. "I won't let her dance with you Tenchi!"  
  
"Such a monster needs someone more lowly to dance with her. I'm not letting Miss Ryoko dance with you." Ayeka hissed.  
  
Mihoshi looked worried. "Please you guys, act more proper, come on you two, stop fighting."  
  
Utena and Anthy appeared at the top of the stairs along with Wakaba. A smile lit Touga's face. Kathryn and Nanami frowned. Eva and Charlotte walked up to them.  
  
"Kathryn, you look great." Eva complimented immediately. "Miss Nanami, you look quite nice too."  
  
Charlotte nodded in agreement, being the one who was more shy around boys.  
  
Kathryn smiled. "Thanks Ev." She then walked over to Nanami and pulled her aside as Eva and Charlotte talked to Touga.  
  
"What is it?" Nanami hissed.  
  
"Is everything ready?" Kathryn asked quietly.  
  
Nanami nodded. "Hai, everything's ready. Keiko is going to make sure they're in the right place, at the right time. Aiko is going to make the water is dumped on them. And Yuuko is making sure no one finds out who did it."  
  
Kathryn smiled. "Arigatou gozaimesu, Nanami-san." The two walked back over to Touga, Eva and Charlotte. Kathryn took Touga's hand as another song bgan to play, and Nanami continued to talk to Eva and Charlotte.  
  
Touga and Kathryn waltzed around majestically. "Touga-kun, what is it about Utena that gives you such an interest in her?" Kathryn asked quiety.  
  
Touga laughed slightly. "She's almost exactly like you. But, she has much more nobility, and could possibly be the one to revolutionize the world as we know it."  
  
"You're just sweet talking me, Touga-kun." Kathryn responded hotly.  
  
Touga placed a hand on her cheek. "Kathryn-chan, why is it I started to go out with you in the first place?"  
  
"Because, well. . . I don't know. Maybe 'cause I'm better than Saionji at kendo and I'm almost as good as Juri at fencing? Or perhaps because I insisted you fight Utena the first time?"  
  
"It's because, when I looked at you, I saw a sweet girl, of whom likes me very much. Getting to know you, I figured out you're much more intelligent than you look, and you take care of your siblings."  
  
Kathryn rested her head on Touga's shoulder, causing jealousy to spark in Charlotte.  
  
Utena wasn't wearing a dress, she was wearing her normal uniform. Anthy was wearing the same dress Utena had been wearing at the previous ball. The two were talking, in the exact spot Keiko wanted them to be in. Wakaba was talking with them as well. Nanami glanced up at Aiko, who nodded and looked around for Yuuko. When she spotted Yuuko, Yuuko gave a small thumbs up. Keiko moved towards Wakaba, pulled her away and began talking to her. Aiko smiled and dumped the water on Utena and Anthy, causing the two to scream and shiver. Boith were completely embarrassed and Wakaba rushed over to them worriedly.  
  
Nanami smirked. Kathryn's head had jolted up at the scream and she smirked at the scene, but, she kept her smile hidden from Touga. Eva gasped and covered her mouth with one of her hands. Charlotte was laughing slightly. Wakaba was now leading the two out of the ballroom.  
  
Nanami walked up to Touga and Kathryn. "Why don't we go check and see how they are?" she offered. Kathryn nodded in agreement. The three followed Utena, Anthy, and Wakaba.  
  
"Utena-san, are you alright?" Kathryn asked quietly. Keiko, Aiko and Yuuko rushed out and stood silently behind Nanami.  
  
"H-hai, I'm fine. It just scared me." Utena smiled at Kathryn, unsuspecting it was her fault. "Come on, Himemiya, Wakaba. Let's go. Senpei, I guess I'll see you later." Utena lead Anthy and Wakaba back to the dorms.  
  
Kiyone ran out of the ballroom. "Are those two girls allright?"  
  
"They said they'll be fine, just shocked a bit." Kathryn responded and lead Touga back into the ballroom.  
  
A single petal falls from the lavender rose in Kathryn's room.  
  
Preview of the next episode:  
  
Utena: Tenchi Masaki, he's a new kid here, and from the sounds of it, is very good with a sword.  
Anthy: How nice  
Utena: Yeah, but somehow he got tricked into challenging me to a duel.  
Anthy: Oh my  
Utena: Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena, A New Challenger  



	3. A New Challenger

AN: This may be a short chapter..... but i'm moving so it'll be a while before the next one's up. ^_^ I'll write the next one as soon as possible. I promise. I have big things planned for the next few chapters.  
  
A New Challenger  
  
His hand ran through his soft, dark, short hair once more. "Miss Kathryn, tell me again what my motivation would be."  
  
"Tenchi-san, believe me, you will earn miraculous power if you beat Utena." Kathryn laughed. "You would fight the duel named Honesty. Because, honestly, the only way for you to return to your world is take possesion of the Rose Bride. My duel was named Sorrow."  
  
"How'd you know I came from a different dimension?!" Tenchi exclaimed.  
  
Kathryn laughed once more. "Well, it's quite obvious. Besides, that's why you received the rose signets, is because you, and those women who you spend time with, are marked as duellists, but, all the duellists from this dimension have been marked, or so I was told. And so, it's quite obvious. Besides, if I wasn't sure when I said that statement, you just proved me right when you exclaimed that question."  
  
Tenchi blushed. "Well, you see, I. . . ."  
  
"No need to explain, I would've done the same thing in the position you were in. So, what do you say? Are you going to fight Utena Tenjou?"  
  
"Well. . . . I guess."  
  
"Great!" Kathryn clapped her hands together happily. ~Ohtori-sama will be glad to know I talked Tenchi-san into the duel, everything's going as planned.~  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Magenta hair fell down close to the end of her ear lobes. She wore a smug smile on her face. With a deep inhale she welcomed the school back to her life. Next to her were three bags of luggage. She didn't even know why she had so much.  
  
A few girls that were walking through the hall gasped excitedly. "Shiori-san!" one of them squeeled.  
  
The girl turned around. A morekindly smile appeared on her face. "Hello."  
  
"It's been so long! Do you want us to help you with your stuff?"  
  
"Uhm, sure." Shiori picked up on her her bags, whie two of the other girls picked up the other two and they headed towards the dorm quickly. "It's great to see you guys again."  
  
"Likewise, Shiori-san. What made you decide to come back here?"  
  
"Felt like it." Shiori shrugged and began unpacking her stuff.  
  
"Juri-senpei is going to be so glad to see you again!"  
  
"She may." Shiori wasn't counting on it though. After what she had done, Juri had the right to never smile at her again. Although, the look Juri gave her, was a look she got to herself. She didn't understand that, though, why had Juri set aside a special look for herself, when she had stolen the boy Juri had possibly loved? "She must hate me for what I've done." She muttered softly.  
  
One of the girls looked up. "Hm?"  
  
"Nothing." Shiori laughed it off. "I'm just going to wander around the school, see if I can find anyone I know."  
  
Her friends nodded and they scurried out of her room and off to class, as one of the bells just rang. Once she finished packing, Shiori walked out of her doom, she had luckily gotten a single, and onto campus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Juri leaned against the wall, listening very carefully to Kathryn.  
  
"And, since Tenchi is now going to duel Utena, we won't have to worry about her possessing the rose bride anoymore."  
  
"That's what we thought when Touga won Anthy from Utena, and now look where we are." Juri sighed.  
  
"Well, this is different, Ends of the World made sure that I personally get all the new students to duel Utena. One of them has to win."  
  
"Give it up. I know you're jealous of Utena and Anthy, but this isn't going to work."  
  
"Oh please, senpei, it'll work. If I'm forced to fight Utena again, may I borrow your sword?"  
  
"Fine. But I doubt that'll ever happen."  
  
Kathryn smiled happily. "Arigatou senpei! Please excuse me now, I have to make sure everything's alright with my brother and sister." She bowed respectively and ran off.  
  
Juri let out another sigh and stared out the large window.  
  
"Juri-san." A kind voice called from down the hall. Juri's eyes widened. It couldn't be. . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Utena smiled at Wakaba and Anthy, both were having a great time as the three ate their lunch outside, sharing it. Just like they had done only a few times before.  
  
ChuChu took one of the fried shrimp and popped it in his mouth. Then he began showing off, causing all three girls to giggle and laugh.  
  
Two children ran by quickly.  
  
"Michael! Michael, hold on!" The girl called out. The boy turned to her. His eye caught the sight of Utena and Anthy. Both kids walked up to the three girls.  
  
"Our sister hates you, Utena-san." The girl stated.  
  
"Who's your sister?" Utena asked quietly.  
  
"Our sister is Kathryn, and she doesn't like you one bit. And since she doesn't like you, we don't like you either." The boy stated.  
  
"Who are you?" Wakaba asked.  
  
"I'm Michael. That's Brittany. Our sister is on the student council. I heard she challenged you to a duel, Utena-san, and you won. She doesn't like the attention Touga-san gives you." His chocolate brown eyes full of anger.  
  
"Come on guys! We can't play without you!" a little girl calls from where the two had been running. Michael and Brittany glared at Utena once more and followed the girl.  
  
"Miss Utena, did you see what they wore?" Anthy asked softly.  
  
"Iie, but I think it can wait, Himemiya."  
  
"Well, anyways, that sure was weird. You have a lot of people hating you, Utena-chan." Wakaba sighed.  
  
"More than I want." Utena muttered.  
  
Tenchi then walked up to the three girls. "Erm, Miss Utena, may I speak with you?"  
  
Utena glanced at the other two as she got up and followed Tenchi a few paces. "Yeah?"  
  
"I challenge you to a duel." He stated softly. "After classes." With that he walked off.  
  
Utena stood there in shock. Well, how unexpected.  
  
~*~After Classes~*~  
  
Once Utena reached the top of the stairs she saw Kathryn standing off to the side. Tenchi was on the other side of the arena and Anthy was standing, waiting for her.  
  
"Remember the rules, Utena-san? You lose the rose, you lose the duel." Kathryn smirked. She glanced at Tenchi and nodded. Tenchi drew his sword and readied for the duel to start.  
  
The Rose Bride set a rose in Utena's breast pocket and placed a purple rose with the ends of the petals tinged white in Tenchi's breast pocket.  
  
"Rose of the noble castle." A small ball of energy appeared in front of the rose bride's chest. Her hands fell down like a wave. "Power of Dios that sleeps within me. Heed your master and come forth." She leaned back, Utena keeping her from falling, and the hilt of a sword appeared in her chest. Utena began to draw the sword.  
  
"Grant me the power, to bring the world revolution!" she called out once the sword was in her hands. She got into a fighting stance and waited for Kathryn to back away.  
  
Slowly Kathryn backed away from Tenchi, she had whispered something to him.  
  
Utena took the first move and lunged towards Tenchi. Tenchi brought his sword up to meet hers quickly and pushed her back. Utena stumbled back somewhat, but then charged towards Tenchi once more. Tenchi stepped out of the way, just as Kathryn had instructed him to. Even though it was only a practice sword, like ones he had used at home, he had the advantage in the duel. The sword came inches from swiping off Utena's rose, but she suddenly stepped back, causing him to fall over onto his face. Kathryn let out a deep sigh as Tenchi rose to his face and swung his sword at Utena numerous times.  
  
Utena leaned away from his sword each of those times, barely escaping getting her rose cut off. Tenchi jumped back, catching his breath quickly. While Tenchi was backing up, he accidentally tripped on a pebble and fell. (dang you akio! Stupid good for nothing planetarium thingamabopper. Making tenchi lose) Utena took the chance to sweep low and cut off his rose. Although, he didn't seem too upset that he lost the duel.  
  
"Good duel." He complimented.  
  
Utena smiled. "Same."  
  
Preview of the Next Episode:  
Utena: Tenchi says he didn't decide to duel me on his own  
Anthy: Really?  
Utena: Yeah, I don't know why, but I think Kathryn-senpei has something to do with this.  
Anthy: How come?  
Utena: Just a hunch. Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena, For Better or Worse  
Anthy: The absolute destiny apocalypse.  



	4. For Better Or Worse

A/N: Yeah, it took me forever to get this chapter out... but it's here! *smiles* Anywho, i'll be puttin in for Tenchi characters and Utena characters after this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
For better or Worse  
  
  
  
  
  
"And so, you didn't decide to duel me on your own?"  
  
"Iie, Miss Utena. I was somehow tricked. I'm sorry for putting you through so much trouble."  
  
"It's allright, Tenchi-san." Utena smiled. Anthy stood behind her, showing no emotion whatsoever. It was actually quite usual for her to look that way, the Rose Bride had no heart/soul. "By the way, who talked you into duelling me?"  
  
"Kathryn." Tenchi spoke softly.  
  
"Thanks for telling me. I really have to get going now, we'll hopefully run into each other again sometime." Utena got up and walked off, Anthy following behind her. "Himemiya, did you hear that? Kathryn talked him into duelling me."  
  
"She must really not like you, Miss Utena." Anthy sighed.  
  
"Yeah. Ok, so, what were you trying to tell me yesterday after Michael and Brittany had left?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Did you see what they wore, Miss Utena?"  
  
"Iie, I didn't, Himemiya."  
  
"They wore a rose signet similar to yours and the student council's. Only difference was that theirs were gold banded."  
  
"I wonder what that means." Utena glanced out the window. "Himemiya, do you want me to help you with the roses today?"  
  
"I would like that very much, Miss Utena."  
  
Utena smiled and the two strode off to the Rose Garden, of where Kathryn and Nanami were. The girls were talking in hushed voices to each other when they saw Utena and the rose bride approach.  
  
Kathryn tossed a small lock of hair behind her back. "I need to get home for tonight, Nanami-san. You and Touga can come over for dinner, if you want."  
  
Nanami smiled softly. "I'd like that very much. We'll be over in an hour, if onii-sama doesn't want to go, I'll call you and let you know."  
  
"Arigatou. Bye." Kathryn walked out of the rose garden and purposefully bumped into Utena as she strode off towards her dorm.  
  
Utena staggered back a little, but shook it off and entered the rose garden along with Anthy. Nanami glared at the two and left.  
  
"Miss Utena, are you allright?" Anthy asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Himemiya." Utena clipped off a rose from one of the bushes and placed it behind her ear, tucked partially in her hair.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Kathryn read over the letter carefully. "Ev! Come here please." She called out to her friend.  
  
Eva came in, her face questioning. "What is it?"  
  
"Miranda, Nikki, and Kellie are joining us." Kathryn handed Eva the letter.  
  
Eva read it over carefully. "They can stay here."  
  
"I'll have to talk to Ohtori-sama or Touga." Kathryn sighed. "And I'm not in the mood for either."  
  
"Isn't Touga-san going to be coming over for dinner?" Eva asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ask him then. You do make up the dorm assignments, as you're on the council."  
  
"I guess I'll do that."  
  
~Dinner~  
  
Kathryn let out a soft sigh. "The new student, Tenchi Masaki, is good at Kendo. I have been asked to talk it over with you about whether or not making him Kendo Team Captain. As Saionji is currently expelled."  
  
Touga smiled. "Not now, let's just have a normal dinner with family and friends. We'll forget all important Setekai no Hate and student council matters until after."  
  
Nanami smiled after inhaling the savory scent of the food exiting form the kitchen. "Wow, this all smells just so great! Kathryn-san, you didn't go to extreme measures to make this a great dinner did you?"  
  
"My friends helped make the dinner. Besides, we've been wanting some american food for a while. What better time than to share it with friends?" Kathryn laughed.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Michael asked as he ran down the stairs, followed closely by Brittany.  
  
"Hot dogs and fries." Kathryn replied softly.  
  
Kathryn got up to assist her two friends with the meal.  
  
Michael took a seat a few seats back, Brittany choosing a seat across from him.  
  
Touga smiled at the two. "So, who all lives in this dormitory?"  
  
"My sister, us. . . ." Michael started.  
  
"And her two friends." Brittany interrupted.  
  
"Brittany! I was telling him!"  
  
"So?! I wanted to help!"  
  
"Well DON'T!"  
  
Brittany's eyes filled with tears and she ran up the stairs in a fit. The door to a room could be heard slammed into place.  
  
Kathryn walked out, followed by Eva and Charlotte. She set the plate of hotdogs on the table.  
  
"Where's Brittany?" Eva asked softly.  
  
"She seems to have become upset over a small matter." Touga replied softly.  
  
Eva and Charlotte placed the plates of french fries and hotdog buns on the table and sat down. Kathryn let out an enourmous sigh. "I'll get her."  
  
"Let her think it out for a small while. She'll come back soon enough." Nanami explained.  
  
"I'll take your word for it, Nanami-san." Kathryn sat at her place across from Touga. Nanami was sitting next to Touga. Eva was sitting next to Kathryn and Charlotte next to Nanami. Michael switched seats with his absent sister and now sat next to Eva, knowing if he got on Charlotte's nerves, she'd beat him up.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
"I wonder! I wonder! Do you know what I wonder?" A-ko chanted softly in front of the forest wall. She was wearing her regular fuku.  
  
"Oh dear girl, what do you wonder?" B-ko questioned. Between them stood a not so tall girl, quite shorter than both of them. K-ko. (she's mine! [modeled after a friend])  
  
"I once fell in love." K-ko started.  
  
"Oh did you?" The other two chanted.  
  
K-ko twirled around once. "It was a match made in heaven, or so I thought."  
  
"My my! What ever did happen?" B-ko asked, A-ko nodding her head and wondering as well.  
  
"He was only using me! He was such a playboy, he left me broken hearted!" K-ko let a dramatic hand to her forehead.  
  
"She must be careful!"  
  
"True love isn't what it seems!"  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you really know?" The three chanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Juri set her cup down after taking a sip from it.  
  
"It's just so confusing." Kathryn stated softly. Her face stained with tears. "He was mine, so why does he care so much for her?"  
  
Juri offered no response.  
  
"He gave me attention, hai. He gave me expensive items, hai. But only now do I realize how lonely I truly was." Her head slumped into her palms as she began sobbing once more.  
  
Juri frowned lightly. "Kathryn-san. . . ."  
  
"Senpei, do you understand? Not many people do. . . ."  
  
"Hai, I understand."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why?! Why do you care for her so much? Don't you see? There's nothing special about that girl!"  
  
"Quite on the contrary, Kathryn-chan."  
  
"What does she have that I don't?"  
  
"Cruel innocence."  
  
Kathryn brought her hand swiftly across Touga's cheek. "I don't wish to speak to you ever again!" With that, the girl stormed off crying into her palms.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
As a new day dawned on Ohtori Gauken, Utena strolls across the vast hallways, greeting all who greet her. She sat in her desk a few behin Wakaba's. Strange part was, was that Wakaba wasn't there yet.  
  
Anthy walked in, murmuring a few quiet 'hellos' and took a seat next to Utena.  
  
Rumors were buzzing around the classroom.  
  
"Did you hear? Senpei broke up with Touga-san!"  
  
"Senpei told him off. But now one of senpei's friends is his new girlfriend."  
  
"If senpei hears of this, she won't let it go lightly."  
  
Utena began to listen a little more attentively.  
  
"It's said that senpei actually slapped him!"  
  
"She has guts."  
  
"She's going to need some cheering up."  
  
"It's her birthday on Friday! Let's throw her a surprise party."  
  
"Sounds good!"  
  
The teacher walked into the room after Wakaba had taken her seat and the had rung. "Class, class, settle down."  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
A knock was heard outside of Kathryn's dorm room door.  
  
Her tear stained face looked up, peeking through her golden blonde hair. She dismissed the sound and stuffed her face back in her pillow.  
  
The knock rung again. "Senpei?"  
  
Kathryn ignored it once again.  
  
As if growing weary of the game, the knock echoed again, this time louder.  
  
"Come in." Kathryn mumbled through her pillow.  
  
Utena stepped inside the dorm.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Everyone was worried about you in classes today, even the eighth year students. Are you all right?"  
  
"Was that all? If so, then yes, I'll live. It's not like I haven't ever fallen for a playboy before. You know why we broke up?" Kathryn got up from her bed, she wore her student council uniform, her face burning red from the tears.  
  
Utena took a cautious step back. "I-ie. . . why?"  
  
Kathryn lunged towards the girl. "Because of you!" Tears dripped from her face as she tackled Utena to the ground. "It's all your fault, Tenjou Utena!"  
  
"S-senpei. . ." Utena struggled underneath Kathryn's grip.  
  
The older student pulled herself up and walked over to her window. "Tonight, in the duelling arena, I challenge you once more."  
  
Utena sat there on the ground, stunned. What had just happened?  
  
~Top of the Duelling Arena~  
  
"Perhaps if I win this fight, and gain possession of the Bara no Hanayome, he'll change. Perhaps I'll find my place in this school." Kathryn clenched the hilt of Juri's sword in her hand, the decorative images burning into her flesh.  
  
Utena shook her head. "I still can't forgive you for what you did to Tenchi. Maybe if you'd be a bit kinder people would like you more."  
  
"I'm done with being kind dammit! Being kind never got me anywhere. I'm kind to those who treat me fairly firstly, and who I don't have a grudge against secondly. You said it yourself that most people worried for me. If I was so mean, why would they be so worried about me? Hm?" Kathryn looked over her shoulder at her friend. "Watch how it's done Ev."  
  
Eva stood silently in her regular seifuku. Although, now her hair was quite a bit shorter, she had chopped off a good one foot, possibly more. Instead of being at the small of her back it was now just and inch past her shoulders. "You can do it Kat!" She called to her friend.  
  
Anthy stood mute, watching the scene. Kathryn stood tall and proud with her lavendar rose tucked neatly into her breast pocket. Utena stood across from her, sword of dios in her hand and white rose in her breast pocket.  
  
Kathryn entered her stance, ready to win this duel. Utena followed in example.  
  
"Utena-sama, be careful." Anthy stated softly.  
  
Utena gave a reassuring smile towards Anthy, then dodged as Kathryn lunged for her rose.  
  
Kathryn staggered forward while Utena swished her sword to her side.  
  
"You're letting your passion control your movements, you'll never win like that." Utena stated softly.  
  
Kathryn shook her head. "To think I'd listen to you is hilarious. My thoughts and my actions are dead set on getting that rose wiped from your chest. The sooner, the better."  
  
Utena lunged towards her. Once close enough, Kathryn stepped aside, causing Utena to almost fall to the ground. Utena staggered up to face Kathryn. Kathryn's face was pale and cast an eerie gaze over the pink haired eigth year.  
  
Utena managed to keep a calm face, though she was raging inside. The strain on her oppenents own face was enough to know that Utena's apparent calmness was angering her. Kathryn narrowed her eyes in concentration. Then lunged forward. Expecting this Utena dodged to the side to find that it had been a fake, Kathryn was right in front of her, a pale hand already reaching out to snatch the rose, and the duel.  
  
Utena cried out in surprise, her eyes widening. Then her body acted on it's own. One leg slid out from under her taking Kathryn's feet with it. Another cry was heard, but this was a cry of dismay, Kathryn knew that, at this point, she was going to lose. She landed on her back with a woosh as the air shot out of her tensed body. Utena was grinning. She reached down and everything seemed to shift to slow motion. Just one more inch and the win would be Utena's! But Kathryn would not let that happen. Her hand shot out, grabbing Utena's slim wrist. Startled Utena paused, but only for a second, she did have two hands. Even faster than Kathryn had been her other hand shot out like a bullet from behind her back, snatching the delicate, lavendar rose. Anthy raced forward, enveloping Utena in her arms. She had won!!!  
  
Eva walked over to Kathryn's side. "Kathryn?" She held her hand out for Kathryn to accept and stand up.  
  
Accepting the helping hand from her friend, Kathryn shot a glare in Utena's direction. "That was certainly interesting."  
  
Utena opened her mouth, only to be cut off.  
  
"Have a nice evening, Utena."  
  
Kathryn and Eva exited the arena silently. "Where was Charlotte?" Kathryn finally asked after about half the way down the spiralling staircase.  
  
"She's at dinner with her boyfriend." Eva responded quietly.  
  
"When did she get a boyfriend?"  
  
"Right after you had that fight with Touga."  
  
Kathryn glared at the nothingness in front of herself and stayed silent the rest of the way back to her dorm.  
  
Eva bid her good night, but Kathryn only dismissed it with a small smile and nod. She stormed into her dorm and slammed the door.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Washu typed a few more things into her computer. Before she could press enter, a screen popped up. "Want to get back home? Visit the swimming pool tomorrow after classes." She read the note aloud. "Hmmmm. . . . this is awfully strange." She took a sip of her tea and printed out the note.  
  
NEXT EPISODE:  
Utena: I beat her again, but I think she's taking it harder this time.  
Anthy: Who, Utena-sama?  
Utena: Kinda obvious, himemiya. I meant Kathryn-senpei.  
Anthy: Oh. How about we make her feel welcome at that surprise party the others are throwing for her?  
Utena: That sounds like a good idea.  
Utena: Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena, 'A Party To Remember'  
Anthy: The absolute destiny apocolypse.  



End file.
